


Cookies for Sterek!

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies For Sterek, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drawing to support this lovely, positive campaign. Also there is pack, because all I want from life is pack. Apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies for Sterek!

**Author's Note:**

> I try to keep the stuff I upload here serious and save all of the silliness and the doodles for tumblr, but it's been too long since I submitted anything to AO3. So, yeah. ( :


End file.
